Seduction
by MarshAngel
Summary: Darien is determined to pay Serena back for his state of mind and body


Title: Scene 4:Seduction   
Author: MarshAngel  
E-mail: watsonma@hotmail.com  
Web page: http://www.crosswinds.net/~marshangel/angelmoon.htm  
  
"I think I'm going to give Meatball head a taste of her own medicine," Darien said to   
Andrew, grinning slyly.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Andrew asked curiously.  
"That girl's been driving me up the wall and she's about to pay!" Darien said tracing   
the rim of his coffee cup with a finger and looking suspiciously smug.   
"What exactly are you going to do to her?" Andrew questioned, worriedly.   
"Just wait and see."  
  
"Hello Meatball Head," Darien said smoothly to the girl with her back turned to   
him, squeezing one of her meatballs as a part of his greeting."  
"Don't touch my hair Baka!" She snapped turning around to face him. She placed   
her hands against his chest and shoved. He didn't budge. The damn man was made of stone!   
His warm chest certainly felt like it beneath her small hands.  
To her surprise he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up close against the   
length of his body. Serena gasped in shock and her mouth fell open as he leaned in towards   
her as if he were about to kiss her. Instead he breathed hard against her ear causing the curls   
to move and tickle her.   
"I think I'll touch whichever part of you I like, sweetheart, and when I do, I   
guarantee you'll like it," he whispered. He didn't have to wait long for her shocked gasp. He   
squeezed her waist just a little and set her back from him, turned around, and walked out of   
the arcade, leaving behind the unmistakable screech of "HENTAI!"  
  
"Just what the hell did you say to the poor girl yesterday?" Andrew asked. "You had   
her screeching like a howler monkey for a good five minutes and when we finally calmed her   
down she wouldn't even tell us what you said. She just turned tomato red and walked out."  
Darien was considering spilling his teasing tactics when the petite blonde walked in   
through the door. "I'll tell you later Drew, I have some work to do."  
Serena saw Darien coming towards her and began stepping backwards out the door.   
She wouldn't give him the opportunity to mess with her mind the way he had the day   
before. The man was obviously unstable. Unfortunately she couldn't get away fast enough,   
his legs were much longer and he had her trapped against the wall outside the arcade.  
"W hat are you doing?" The poor girl questioned nervously.  
"I'm not allowed to say hello, Meatball Head?" He smiled at her slyly, a smile that   
was making her very nervous, as she hugged her books protectively close to her chest.  
He was leaning down towards her again, one arm against the wall, his dark blue eyes   
staring intently into hers. She was suddenly fascinated by them, and the long lashes that   
framed them. She had never seen blue eyes of such a dark intense color before.   
He suddenly stopped and stood up straight looking down at her, as serious as if   
nothing had happened. Serena breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she had been holding   
her breath. Whatever spell he had been under must have ended and the cold, teasing guy she   
knew returned.   
"I think I gave you the wrong impression yesterday," he began. Serena felt a curiously   
sinking feeling. She couldn't fathom why she had felt so warm inside when he'd called her   
sweetheart or why she was suddenly chilled by the fact that he was taking it back.  
"I'd hate for you to think I have any intention of touching you against your will." He   
suddenly leaned in once more, the sly grin returning to his face and a twinkle in his eye.   
"When I touch you, you'll want me to and you'll enjoy every moment of it."  
Serena's eyes widened in shock again, not quite believing what she'd heard. He began   
walking away from her again as though what he's said was a normal part of their everyday   
conversation. It ran through her mind that he'd said 'when' not 'if'. That led to another   
question. "When exactly was he planning on doing this 'touching'? She blushed at the   
thought. Of course the answer was in his last statement: as soon as she wanted him to.   
That idea sent heat running through her entire body and a shiver up her spine. Now   
would be good, a little voice inside her head whispered. She snapped at the little mind voice   
indignantly, ordering it to be quiet. She wanted no such thing. Darien was a jerk, the most   
gorgeous jerk God had placed on the planer, but a jerk all the same. He was just doing this   
to toy with her.  
  
"Ok spill!" Andrew snapped. "What did you do to the poor girl?" every time she's   
been in here she keeps glancing around like a nervous bunny. I think she runs out of here as   
soon as she thinks you're about to arrive! What the hell did you do?"  
Darien grinned mischievously. "Nothing you and her father would approve of?"  
"What!"  
"Don't worry I haven't really 'done' anything to her…yet." Andrew raised an   
eyebrow.   
"And I take it you're planning on 'doing' something?"  
"Maybe…maybe."  
"So what exactly did you say?" Andrew was incredibly curious. Whatever Darien had   
said had certainly put Serena on edge. It must have been something particularly raunchy for   
her to call him a hentai.   
"I just made sure she'd spend a long time thinking about when where and how much   
she wants me to touch her?"  
"And she wasn't revolted?" Andrew teased.  
"Ha ha," Darien said dryly. "She wants me!"  
"Aren't we humble." Andrew muttered sarcastically.   
"I've never even heard of the word. Whatever does it mean?" Darien returned equally   
sarcastic.  
"It means that no woman has ever refused you so you automatically assume that this   
one must want you despite the fact that she constantly avoids you, calls you a conceited jerk,   
an asshole, and idiot, an…"  
Andrew! I get the point." Darien snapped. "Of course it's all irrelevant, because she   
does want me and I can almost guarantee I'll have her all over me by the end of the week."  
"Well, it's already Tuesday and the day's half over and you haven't seen her since last   
Thursday so you have some work and your hands, and if she's not in your hands by seven   
pm., on Friday evening one hundred dollars from your bank account is mine."  
"Deal!" Darien snapped. "And what do I get if I get her?"  
"You want more? You'll already have won the prize. What else could you possibly   
want?"  
"Good point," Darien replied grinning. "She is the ultimate prize isn't she?"  
"You actually love her don't' you?" Andrew questioned, unable to believe that Darien   
was actually in love with someone.   
"Of course I do! Why else would I behave like a juvenile asshole?"  
Andrew looked at him confused and curious. When was he going to meet some   
'normal people'? "You need some serious mental help, man!"   
Darien looked curiously serious and reflective for a moment. "Hmm. You're not the   
first to say that you know. You just may have a point."   
Andrew shook his head as Darien grinned. "I'm not kidding man. You do need   
help!"  
  
Molly gasped as a 'tall dark and handsome' man walked up to her and Serena as they   
left the school grounds and put his arms around her shoulders.   
"So Meatball Head how was your day?"  
"Darien!" Serena stuttered. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged, attempting to   
get his arm off her shoulders but he didn't budge. Molly was giving her strange looks that   
suggested she should feel guilty for not having shared this secret 'boyfriend' with her.   
"I merely decided that you should enjoy the pleasure of my presence. I haven't seen   
you in a while you know. I suppose you could say I missed you."  
Serena froze mid-step. "What is this game you're playing, Jerk-off? You miss teasing   
me so much you have to come to my school to get whatever pathetic satisfaction you derive   
from torturing me," Serena snapped angrily. "This is a new low for you Shields!"  
She shoved herself away from him and stalked off angrily.  
This was going to take much more work than he'd first thought. 'Jerk-off' was a   
brand new title for this week. He turned to her amazed friend and grinned. "She wants me!"  
Molly's mouth fell open in surprise, as she watched the gorgeous man walk hurriedly   
to his car. Serena had some major gossip to spill.  
  
Darien caught up to her in a very short time and began driving close to the curb,   
following her. He needed to change tactics.  
"Would you like a ride home Serena?"  
"Leave me alone, Jerk-off!" She continued striding angrily towards he destination.   
Suddenly she paused. "Did you just say my name? You called my name!" She sounded so   
ecstatic he wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier. The answer of course came to him;   
Meatball Head was so much cuter.   
"You know my name!"  
"Of course I know your name Meatball Head! What do look like and idiot?" A   
reflective look came over her face and before she could answer he interrupted. "That was a   
rhetorical question, no need to reply."  
Serena frowned. She had really wanted to answer that. She realized she really didn't   
hate fighting with him so much. It was… interesting.  
"So are you going to get in the car or not?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you want to."  
"The hell I do!" and oddly enough, she did. For some strange and embarrassing   
reason she couldn't explain she had for a moment wondered what would happen if she took   
him up on the offer. Would he touch her like he'd promised? It embarrassed her that she   
wanted him to. She certainly wouldn't let him know.  
"Don't you?" The question brought a flush to her cheeks that she hoped he didn't   
notice. She was in conflict. Her pride said no but parts of her she didn't want to think about   
were saying yes whole-heartedly.  
"Of course I don't!"  
"Then why did you look like you were contemplating?" It was then she noticed that   
he had stopped the car and she had stopped walking.   
"I was not! I was merely thinking about what an asshole you are!"  
"Your insults are repeating meatball head. You called me that last Monday, I believe.  
"You keep track?!"  
"I hang on to your every word," he replied grinning. She flushed at his words.   
He was so confusing! Just last week he had been exchanging insults with her and now   
every time she saw him, he was making insinuations with serious sexual undercurrents.   
He got out of the car and leaned against it staring at her intently.  
"Why are you doing this Darien?"   
"Doing what?" he asked, playing innocent.  
"Playing with me. Teasing me. Coming on to me?" She said the last part with a   
certain amount of embarrassment.  
"I thought it was obvious." She looked blank and confused. "I want you." She   
blushed at the boldness of his statement and was stunned by the seriousness of his tone.   
"You don't mean…" she trailed off knowing she didn't need to finish that sentence.   
"I mean it in every way possible. I suppose its up to you to decide how much is   
possible." She gulped nervously at what he was suggesting.  
"I don't understand. Why all of a sudden? Why now?"  
"Not just now, always." He replied huskily.  
"Then why did you tease me about everything? My grades, my hair, my klutziness,   
Meatball Head?"  
"What can I say? I am an ass." She smiled. "Meatball head is a cute name; it suits   
you. I didn't think you'd take everything I said so seriously, really and to tell the truth, it's   
fun. I like what you come up with when we argue. You amuse me."  
"So you want me and I amuse you? Somehow that isn't what I imagined you saying   
in my dreams." She blushed, embarrassed at having revealed that.  
"You dream about me? He asked, surprised at her revelation. Her face told him the   
answer. "So what do I do in these dreams?" he asked suggestively.  
"Not that you hentai!"  
"What else is there?" he taunted, grinning.  
"Do you think of nothing else?" He paused for a moment as if in thought.  
"Not around you," he replied.  
"You are so aggravating!"  
"I'm in love. I'm excused."  
Serena stood slack jawed staring at him. She didn't believe it. It certainly wasn't   
possible. There was absolutely no chance in heaven or hell that the most gorgeous college   
student in Tokyo was in love with her! None!  
"That's what you say in my dreams but I didn't believe you then and I'm not sure I   
do now."  
"That's unfortunate because I mean every word. In fact I think I'll have to prove it to   
you." He pushed away from his leaning position against his car and before she knew what   
was happening he had his hands on her small waist and she found herself falling towards   
him. She let go of her books and they fell to the ground as she fell against his body. For a   
moment he just chuckled, holding her close to him as he leaned against the car again.  
"Darien! What re you doing?" She screeched.  
"Just a little bit of this." He replied, kissing the corner of her mouth. "And this." He   
kissed the end of her nose. "And most importantly this." He placed a kiss gently on her lips.   
Serena was in a daze. His kissed increased in pressure and intensity and she found herself   
opening her lips at his prodding. It was fortunate she wasn't standing on her own; her legs   
would surely have collapsed beneath her. She moaned against his mouth. The kiss was so   
intense, so wonderful, so… what was that moving between them pressed against her   
stomach!? Not his hands; they were on her back and her…butt?  
Serena suddenly broke away and jumped away from him. Her face was a brilliant   
shade of red and her eyes were so wide.   
"I didn't mean to scare you," he said huskily, still overcome by her. "Do you   
understand now? She nodded quickly. "You've been driving me nuts for a while now; it's   
only fair that I pay you back. I hope I didn't scare you… too much."  
"It's ok. Serena replied. She had been embarrassed and curious when she realized just   
what she had felt between them. If she had, for a single moment, doubted whether, how   
much, or the nature of his wanting her, her doubts were now completely resolved.   
  
"Sooo… Serena, I hear you have a boyfriend. An older man I believe, tall, dark hair,   
fancy car; seen kissing you approximately two blocks from the school building, care to   
comment?" Melvin questioned loudly and the whole class turned to stare at her.   
"Molly!" Serena turned and screeched at her friend. Once Melvin knew, the whole   
school would know in a matter of minutes and by them time the rumor reached everyone it   
would escalate from something as benign as a kiss… to them having sex in a public place.   
"Sorry Serena," Molly replied sheepishly.   
"You really need to control yourself and that boyfriend of yours Molly," Serena   
grumbled. "Now God only knows what everyone will believe by the time the rumor gets   
around!" She sank down into her seat.  
"Well since you already told the whole school he was my boyfriend, why are you so   
surprised?"  
"Well is he your boyfriend?"  
"I don't know Molly. I really don't know."  
  
"Soo… Darien. I don't see Serena anywhere. I hope you have that hundred waiting   
for me."  
"Cool it, man. It's only Thursday."  
"Yes it is. And if that girl isn't all over you by tomorrow at seven, you will me owe   
me some money."  
"I wouldn't count on that money, Drew. She was all over me yesterday.   
Unfortunately, you weren't there and refuse to believe," he accused.   
"I had no proof: no lipstick on your collar, or your cheek, no love bites of any kind,   
and no girl on your arm." Andrew grinned and Darien scowled.  
"She doesn't wear lipstick and her lips taste all the better without it. I don't know   
what girls you go out with but even Meatball Head doesn't bite and for your information   
you didn't see her because she went home yesterday."  
"I bet she was in a rush to avoid you," Andrew teased  
"If she was trying to avoid me, she didn't do a good job of it by letting me drive her   
home."  
Andrew raised an eyebrow at that. Darien was certainly making leaps and bounds.   
He just might lose this bet. He didn't really mind; Darien needed to stick to one girl. Serena   
was perfect and Darien was practically obsessed with her. He'd never even so much as made   
any real effort with any other girl.  
"About that bite thing, Darien," I remember about three months ago that red   
head…"  
"Shut up Andrew!" Darien snapped. Andrew grinned widely.  
  
Serena sat up suddenly sat up in bed. She must have been dreaming. But even as she   
cleared her mind of sleep she heard the tapping again against her window.   
For a moment she panicked at the thought of someone trying to break into her home   
through her room but then common sense took over; burglars don't knock.   
She sat up and crawled over her sheets to the window beside her bed. She pulled   
aside the curtains and looked out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She opened the   
window and stuck her head out.  
"Are you insane?" she hissed, remembering her parents.  
"Why do people keep alluding to that?" Darien asked. He was sitting on a tree   
branch right outside her window, looking far more comfortable than he should.   
"What are you doing here? It's 1 am!" Serena screeched.  
"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi. I was passing through the neighborhood and   
just decided to drop in to see the woman I love. Is that so hard to believe?"  
Serena smiled slightly. She liked hearing him say that. "You just happened to be   
cruising through my neighborhood at one in the morning?" She questioned skeptically.  
"I do have a life you know; one that occasionally involves late hours."  
"Not as far as I can see if you have time to be this ridiculous."  
"I always have time for you. Now are you going to let me in?"  
"I don't know," she replied teasingly. "You look pretty comfortable where you are."  
He gave her this pleading puppy dog look, which seemed so alien to his face and   
character that it was as amusing as it was convincing.   
"Fine! You can come in, but you have to be quiet. My parents are here you know."  
She helped him crawl in through the window of her second floor bedroom and crawl   
across her bed.   
"You really are a bad girl, Serena."   
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked defensively. He leaned back against her   
pillows watching her standing there staring down at him. He'd never seen her like this   
before. Her hair was hanging loose in thick loose curls to her knees and all she wore was a   
rather close fitting tank top with a pink bunny on it and very small pink shorts. Her legs   
were so long and shapely and he'd never even dreamed that there was that much breast   
hiding beneath the school uniform she usually wore. She was a vision of pure sensual beauty   
just standing there; unaware of the effect she was having on him.  
"It means that it's one in the morning and you just helped a guy who's admitted to   
wanting touch every inch of you into your bedroom window and your parents are probably   
sleeping right next door and you desperately want to kiss him." It seemed he was determined   
to have her face permanently stained red.  
She grabbed a stuffed bunny and tossed it at him. He caught it and held it to his   
chest. How did he manage to look so intensely attractive, slumped against her pillows, his   
legs hanging off the bed, and a bunny held to his chest? She'd never seen a more attractive   
man in her life and the idea that he wanted her sent chills down her spine.  
"So you don't deny it. You are a bad girl aren't you?"  
"Me! What about you?"  
"Oh, I admit it, but I can't recall ever having been a good boy so there is little to   
compare it to. In fact, I have this feeling I'm about to be very bad."  
"You are bad! Absolutely horrible in fact!" Serena said giggling. "Cheesiness never   
knew such heights until you spoke your first words."  
"Gee thanks Meatball Head." Darien said dryly. "I'll have to punish you for that   
insult."  
He launched himself off the bed and pulled her into his arms. This time his kiss was   
neither slow nor gentle but filled with passion and sexual tension. She moaned beneath the   
caress of his lips and tongue. He was right, she did want him touch her.  
A sensation was building inside her that practically screamed for his touch. She   
didn't have to wait long. She could feel his hands tracing the curve of her back and gently   
squeezing the bare flesh between her shirt and her shorts.   
He suddenly stopped kissing, picked her up with ease and placed her on the bed. He   
kissed hr jaw line, her neck, her lips. His hands settled possessively over her breasts as she   
gasped as much in surprise and in pleasure. He removed her shirt skillfully as she returned   
each of his kisses with fervent passion equal to his own and his body settled over hers, his   
hands and mouth hot against her skin.  
She could feel him growing harder against her and she immediately wondered what it   
would be like. Of course at the rate of their explorations she wouldn't have to wonder long.   
She and Darien both gasped in shock and disappointment when he forcibly pulled himself   
away from her leaving them both out of breath and uncomfortably aware of how much more   
they wanted. Darien let out a low growl of frustration  
"Why?" She asked. She hadn't wanted him to stop. She didn't care how far things   
went anymore just as long as she could touch him and have him touch her.  
"Your parents are right next door. Not here, not now. Another time." He pushed   
himself off her bed staring down at her disheveled figure. Her hair surrounded her body like   
and angel but she looked more like a temptress, bare breasted and flushed. He groaned at the   
dilemma. All he wanted to do was stay here and make love to her.   
"I have to go," he whispered huskily, "before things get out of control."  
She raised an eyebrow at him, sitting up in her bed. Surprised at herself for showing   
her body to him like this and not feeling embarrassed.   
"Yes, I know," he said smiling painfully. "They already have. I'd kiss you goodbye   
but I don't think I have the control to manage that alone." With that he began climbing out   
her window, as she looked on, dazed and yearning.  
  
"You have a half hour Darien. For a moment I actually thought I'd lose this one but   
I have to say I'm already thinking of ways to spend that money."  
"We have a date at six-thirty. She's supposed to meet me here." Andrew looked at his   
friend who'd obviously spent a lot of time on his appearance and arrived far earlier than was   
necessary for his date. He anxiously glanced at his watch wishing the minutes to tick faster.   
"It should be enough that she agreed to go out on a date with me, or that I saw her last   
night."  
"You still haven't told me what happened last night." Andrew had an inkling but he   
still wanted the money. "And besides the deal is that she show physical acceptance of you in   
a public place, so I can see."  
"Yeah, yeah." Darien replied. "I can't believe you're so desperate for a mere hundred   
bucks."  
"Exactly what time did you tell her to meet you here Darien?" Andrew asked.  
"Six thirty. Why?"  
"For an intelligent guy you do some pretty stupid things. You may as well hand that   
hundred over to me right now."  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked curiously.  
"Of all people you should know Serena's never been early for anything. She'll be at   
least a half hour late, I guarantee you that."  
Darien groaned. He dug into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and slid two fifties   
across the counter to his best friend. "May it be recorded that this is really unfair.   
Technically I won this bet two days ago."  
"It's all in the evidence man, and I have none." Andrew replied grinning   
triumphantly as he reached to pick up the bills.  
Darien returned to his patient waiting. It wasn't too long before he smelled the scent   
of strawberries wafting towards him. A small hand touched him on the arm and he turned to   
face his beautiful meatball head. She was too much. She was wearing a cherry blossom   
printed knee length dress, that skimmed her figure and her blonde curls framed her face. She   
stared at him with those big innocent blue eyes that almost made him forget how tempting   
and seductive she'd looked last night.   
She surprised him by brushing his hair out his eyes and kissing him on the cheek.   
She blushed at her own boldness.   
He smiled and returned her kiss with a gentle one of his own on her lips. He glanced   
at his watch. "Sweetheart, you're late but right on time." Serena looked confused.  
Andrew groaned and slid the two fifties back across the counter. "Damn it!"  
"What was that bout Darien?" Serena asked as Darien returned the money to his   
wallet and they walked out together."  
"Andrew bet against you arriving before seven."  
"What time is it?" She asked curiously.   
"When you walked in it was 6:55."  
"I think I deserve that money," Serena said calmly.  
"What for?"  
"To prevent me from kicking you for making a bet on my arriving late."  
He didn't reply but handed her a fifty. "You only get half because you were actually   
late, you know."  
"It's a woman's prerogative."  
  
  
  



End file.
